First Kiss
by Lokiismylife
Summary: Loki's never been kissed. Darcy decides to remedy this, and Tony wins a bet in the process. Light TaserTricks.


**First Kiss**

Loki had been living with the Avengers for several months, mainly because when he got sent back to Midgard for 'redemption' Thor refused to hand him over to SHIELD for reasons that completely escaped Loki. So Fury compromised and put Loki in Avengers Tower with all the Avengers there to watch him.

It wasn't until six months had gone by that the Avengers had realized Loki had no intention of trying to take over the world again, and while Clint still hated his guts, the others were neutral- or in Tony's case, friendly. The reasoning behind that escaped Loki as well, but he decided to chalk it up to Tony's lack of sanity and self-preservation.

However, soon after the Avengers started to accept Loki's presence in their home, they got two new additions in the form of Jane Foster and her assistant, Darcy Lewis. Tony had invited them both, and Jane had jumped on the offer, dragging Darcy with her- not that the intern seemed to mind. Tony had immediately clicked with Darcy, as had Clint, while Natasha was neutral, Thor seemed to be happy to have her around, and Steve and Bruce were avoiding her particular brand of insanity because she got along FAR too well with the resident pranksters.

Loki was curious about Darcy; anyone who got on with Tony Stark like a house on fire had to either have the patience of a saint (read: Pepper Potts) or they were insane. Loki was betting on the latter, though he wasn't exactly the picture of sanity either. For now, he watched her from afar, not sure how she'd take his curiosity. Jane had certainly not been pleased by his presence, but she was romantically involved with Thor, so that was to be expected.

After a while, Loki noticed that Darcy seemed to hang around him a lot. Unlike Jane, she didn't glare at him when he was in the same room, and she did greet him when she saw him. Loki also noticed she glanced at him sometimes, often looking thoughtful.

Loki's curiosity finally got the better of him, but just as he was about to approach Darcy to ask why she kept staring at him, Jane walked up to her, not noticing Loki, who decided to eavesdrop. "Darcy, why do you like Loki so much?" Jane asked irritably.

"He's not the one who left you alone and made you cry, for one thing," Darcy said. "And besides, he's far more interesting than Thor in my opinion. Also, why do you hate him so much? Thor still loves him, and eventually your hatred of Loki is going to drive a wedge between you. Aside from hurting Thor, Loki has done nothing to you personally, and Thor's not holding a grudge, so why are you?"

"Are you forgetting what he did to Erik?" Jane asked.

"According to Thor, if Erik had worked with the Tesseract for much longer, he would have gone completely insane anyways," Darcy commented. "And you heard him on the phone; he was acting like a nut job almost immediately after he got 'hired' by SHIELD and started spending time around the Tesseract. Obviously exposure to that thing is dangerous. I half expected him to start calling it 'my precious' the way he was going on about it."

Jane sighed. "I still don't like Loki very much," she said.

"You're not required to like him, but you need to learn to tolerate him, instead of glaring at him every time you're in the same room like Clint does," Darcy said. "Oh, and by the way, can I ask Loki to put silencing spells on your room? I do NOT need to hear what you and Thor are doing in there."

Jane's face turned red with embarrassment. "You heard us?" she asked.

"You're not exactly quiet, and I'm sleeping right next door," Darcy said dryly. "Or trying to sleep, at any rate. So can I ask Loki to put silencing spells on your room?"

"Fine…." Jane said. "How do you know he'll do it?"

"I'd be happy to, in fact," Loki said, coming out of hiding. "I went centuries listening to Thor doing that; I would not wish that on anyone. Rooming next to Thor is not conducive to sleeping peacefully."

Jane's face turned a shade that Loki was positive couldn't be healthy, but Darcy's reaction confused him a bit. "Dude, I seriously will kiss you if you put silencing spells on Jane and Thor's room," she said.

"Kiss me?" Loki asked.

"Yup," Darcy said. She looked at him, and asked, "Haven't you been kissed before?"

"Er…." Loki said- and got two incredulous looks from Darcy and Jane. "You've NEVER been kissed?" Darcy asked in shock.

"How the hell is that even possible?" Jane asked. "Even _I_ can admit that you're attractive!"

"Knew I'd break you down someday," Darcy smirked. "But seriously, Lokes, why hasn't anyone kissed you?"

"They always preferred Thor," Loki said. "Women flocked to him, not me. I was ignored most of the time, because I don't look like an Asgardian male apparently is supposed to."

"That has got to be some kind of crime," Darcy said flatly.

Loki blinked. "Not kissing me is a crime?" he asked, confused.

"You're hotter than Thor, of course it is!" Darcy said. When Loki just looked more confused, she rolled her eyes, then grabbed him by the collar and kissed him.

Utterly shocked, it took a minute before Loki hesitantly kissed her back. When he did, though, he realized this was really wonderful. He'd seen others kissing, and had often wondered what it felt like. Now he knew, and he loved it.

Of course, this was his life, so he really shouldn't have been surprised when Tony came in unnoticed until he started laughing maniacally, and Darcy stopped kissing him. She gave him a small smile before snapping at Tony, "Stark, care to explain the mad scientist laughter that interrupted us?"

"I won the bet!" Tony cackled.

"Bet?" Loki asked.

"I got everyone in the tower betting on how long it would take for one of you to act on all the unresolved sexual tension you two had going," Tony said gleefully. "And on who would act first. Since I guessed Darcy would kiss you first within two weeks of setting up the betting pool, I win!"

A hand reached out from behind him, grabbed his ear, and dragged him off. Natasha, the owner of the hand, called over her shoulder, "I'll set him straight for you. Congrats."

"Thanks?" Loki said uncertainly. When she was gone, he looked at Darcy, and asked, "Why was she congratulating us?"

"Probably because she assumed I finally asked you to be my boyfriend," Darcy said.

"Uh… 'finally'?" Loki asked.

"Why did you THINK I was spending more time around you lately?" Darcy asked.

"I had no idea," Loki said.

"Aww… you're adorable when you're clueless," Darcy said- and kissed him again.

 **Aaand that's it folks. Hope you liked it, and please review and favorite this! It won't be continued.**


End file.
